All The Things She Said
by iced-rain34
Summary: Second chapter is up! Who's the mysterious girl Haruka saves? Find out! R&R as usual!
1. Chapter 1: Uranus & Neptune's Breakup?

Disclaimer: Hello! I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters that would be Naoko. Although I did make up Satoru and Sailor Aquarius on my own so do not steal her! Also this is a yuri (girl/girl) pairing story. I will warn you now that it is rated PG-13 so far because of mild language and soon to come a little make-out scene as well as deeper relationship parts between the two girls. If you do not like this sort of thing I suggest you move on to the next story. I will not tolerate any flames so please do not flame me at all! Also one more thing. You know that in Sailor Moon Haruka and Michiru are together? NOT IN MY STORY! So all you Haruka/Michiru story lovers can go because I would rather not get flamed for that either. Well enjoy the first chapter! ^-^ And don't forget to R & R!  
  
Chapter 1: Uranus and Neptune's Break up?!?!  
  
  
  
"Haruka how could you do this to me? I thought you...you cared about me" Michiru said, tears forming in her eyes. Haruka was standing in the doorway of their apartment, staring out into the streets. Lightning lit up the dark road for a second then the cold night came once again.  
  
"Michiru...understand this" Haruka turned to the aqua-haired woman. "I'm no longer in love with you and since the last daimon is dead I no longer need to be Sailor Uranus." she tossed her henshin pen to Michiru, who caught it and continued to stare at it. "So get over me. Our mission is complete, we saved the world from becoming full of darkness. I'm ready to move on, further my motocross racing. I hope you understand." she turned back outside. "Good-bye Michiru."  
  
Michiru took a step toward Haruka. "H--Haruka..." as she took her next step, in what seemed like a flash, Haruka was gone. Michiru dropped to her knees, crying. After a few minutes she stood up, walked to the apartment door and shut it. Back pressed against the hard wooden door she continued to cry, throwing both her and Haruka's henshin pens to the cold, tile floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka left the apartment and headed toward her motorcycle. Earlier that day she took her car down to get it fixed. She thought about leaving it there so she didn't have to mess with it, but now she decided she should go and pick it up. She shrugged and put her helmet over her soaking dirty-blonde hair, then climbed onto the motorcycle. She revved it up and drove off down the lonely, dark road. The rain was blurring her vision so she didn't care where it took her as long as it wasn't anywhere near Michiru. Where the road led her was somewhere she thought she'd never end up...in fact it was one of the places she hoped she'd never have to see again--the ocean. Michiru's favorite place to be and Haruka was now here.  
  
She got off her bike and headed toward the crashing blue waves. By then the rain began to stop and Haruka walked to the edge of the water, pulled off her helmet and stared out into the wide ocean.  
  
"Damn you Michiru. Why does it seem like everything I'm doing revolves around you?" she said as the wind ruffled her hair a bit. She closed her eyes. "Just get out of my head." Suddenly she heard a scream and her eyes snapped open. She ran back to her motorcycle, strapped on her helmet and drove off toward the sound. Up ahead she saw a dark cloud hovering over a certain spot. 'This can't be good.' Haruka thought to herself as she continued toward the cloud. Soon she stopped as she came to a young woman lying on the sand, her wrists and ankles were tied together and she was apparently unconscious. To the right of the woman was a daimon, one that looked exactly like the ones they had just finished defeating.  
  
"Oh great so the daimon we used all of our energy on wasn't the last one after all." Haruka said and began to start after the it.  
  
"Maybe you should leave things to an actual sailor senshi Tenoh." a voice came from behind the blonde. Haruka whirled around and came face to face with Sailor Neptune. The aqua-haired sailor senshi flipped over Haruka and ran toward the daimon.  
  
"Deep....Submerge!" Neptune yelled as the monster was surrounded in water. It calmly shook the water off a blew a huge breath of fire at Sailor Neptune. She flew backwards and landed on a nearby sand dune.  
  
"Dammit." Haruka muttered under her breath. "I can't help Michiru because I gave her my..." she stopped, mid-sentence when she saw something gleaming on the seat of her motorcycle. She walked to it to find her transformation pen. "....my henshin pen." she finished and blinked. "Well, guess I better make good use of this thing....URANUS PLANET POWER.....MAKE-UP!" she yelled as she transformed into Sailor Uranus.   
  
"Hey ugly! Try to dodge this! WORLD.......SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus screamed as she aimed her attack at the daimon. The earth beneath the monster shook as it screamed in pain. "Now to finish you off....SPACE SWORD....." Uranus' talisman appeared by her side as she ran at the daimon. She grabbed it and unsheathed the weapon. "....ATTACK!" she again yelled as she stabbed the daimon in the heart, making the entire thing disappear as Uranus' sword clattered on the sand. Her talisman vanished as she walked over to the woman lying on the sand. She looked around but Sailor Neptune had already left. When Uranus reached the woman she untied her wrists and ankles then went to pick her up. Sailor Uranus' eyes widened when she noticed a purple, glowing sign on the woman's forehead....the sign of Aquarius.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So did you enjoy the first chapter? I hope I made it a good length. Please R&R so I can get the second chapter up! I've already written to chapter 5 so please review! No flames though! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2: The Sign of Aquarius

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it! I just write the stories cause its my hobby! ^-^ Also this chapter is shorter than the last. I lot of my chapters are different lengths! Well I don't think there's anything for me to warn you about yet so I'll just shut up and let you read the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: The Sign of Aquarius  
  
  
  
Sailor Uranus continued to stare at the mysterious sign on the woman's forehead until it flickered then disappeared altogether. Sailor Uranus changed back down to Haruka and gently brushed the single strands of black hair away from the woman's forehead. She then softly touched the spot where the sign was just a few seconds ago, only to get her wrist firmly grabbed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" the woman said to Haruka, her eyes now open. She say up to her knees and faced the blonde. "Answer me." Haruka only snickered.  
  
"You know I'm the one that saved you. Instead of telling me what to do maybe you should be thanking me." Haruka replied, continuing to smile. The woman blushed and watched Haruka closely.   
  
"Alright fine.....thanks....." the woman looked away. "...I guess."  
  
"Well your welcome." Haruka held out her hand. "Haruka Tenoh...and you are?"  
  
"Oh!.....well I'm Satoru." she awkwardly took the blonde's hand as Haruka calmly helped her to stand. She then turned away from Satoru, motioning for her to follow, heading toward her motorcycle.  
  
"So where do you live? I'll be happy to take you home." Haruka said, getting on her bike and beginning to strap on her helmet. Satoru stood in her exact spot, not moving, only staring at Haruka. "Hey....something wrong?" the blonde asked her.  
  
"Well....I...." Satoru lowered her head. "...I don't have a home. That's right...no where to live at all." Haruka watched Satoru then smiled softly.  
  
"That's perfectly fine....because now neither do I." she laughed a little. "Guess we can be homeless together." Satoru grinned and ran to Haruka's motorcycle, hugging the dirty-blonde woman close to her. Haruka seemed surprised at first the wrapped her arms gently around Satoru. When the pulled apart Haruka smiled at the black-haired woman as she jumped on the back of her motorcycle, grabbing Haruka's waist as she sped off into the night. Behind a nearby palm tree stood Michiru, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"I guess Haruka has finally moved on...maybe I should as well. Good-bye Haruka.....forever"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka and Satoru continued to drive back down the street as the night lingered on. Satoru closed her ice-blue eyes and began to fall asleep, her head resting on Haruka's back.  
  
"Wake me up when you find a place to stay." Satoru said, after yawning for a good amount of time.   
  
"Sure thing." Haruka said, smiling to herself. 'I wonder what that Aquarius sign meant...could it possibly be a new sailor senshi? No...I doubt it...but why was it there? The symbol of each planet we 10 sailor senshi represent has appeared on our foreheads at least once. If I was to figure this out then she would be able to...' she stopped thinking to herself when she noticed the glow of a motel sign. She pulled into the parking lot and took off her helmet, looking over her shoulder at the sleeping Satoru. "Man I hate to wake you up...." she smiled as a thought struck her. She carefully climbed off the motorcycle, picked up Satoru and carried her into the motel.  
  
"Sir can I help you?" the man at the counter asked Haruka.  
  
"I'll take a room. It'll be just for tonight." the blonde said calmly, not bothering to correct the counterman.  
  
"Alright here's your key. Its room 295. Don't worry about paying until tomorrow morning." the man smiled. "It looks like someone is already tired."  
  
"Thank you sir. See you tomorrow." Haruka said walking upstairs.  
  
"Have a good night." he replied. Soon Haruka reached room 295 and opened the door. She walked in, laid Satoru down on the bed and looked around the room.  
  
"Not a bad place, I guess." she walked into the bathroom and changed into her nightclothes that she had in her backpack. She walked back out and flopped down beside Satoru. She turned off the switch beside her and stared at the ceiling. 'The sign of Aquarius.....goodnight Satoru.' she thought before finally drifting off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So did you enjoy the second chapter? How about Satoru? I know you haven't heard much about her because she's quiet but do you think she's right for Haruka? Or does Haruka even have feelings for her in the first place? Please R&R!! ^_______^ 


End file.
